


what you waiting for

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but a dick we love, fluff at the end, luke's a dick lmao, this is... messy to say the least, yeah i have no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Julie panted as Luke pressed against her, his leg in between hers, her wet center pressed against his thigh. They fall back on his bed and she groaned before speaking."This is a mistake." She reminded him for the umpteenth time and he rolled his eyes at her."You say that every time we hook up, and every time you do nothing about it." She rolled her eyes as he kissed down her neck. His lips sucked a hickey on her neck and she bit back a moan.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	what you waiting for

Julie panted as Luke pressed against her, his leg in between hers, her wet center pressed against his thigh. They fall back on his bed and she groaned before speaking.   
  
"This is a mistake." She reminded him for the umpteenth time and he rolled his eyes at her.   
  
"You say that every time we hook up, and every time you do nothing about it." She rolled her eyes as he kissed down her neck. His lips sucked a hickey on her neck and she bit back a moan.  
  
"Friends don’t get each other off.” She said, her cheeks flushing as Luke slipped his fingers into her panties, him sending her a coy smirk as she did her best to keep herself from bucking her hips.   
  
Luke simply hummed in response before slipping his fingers into her, earning a short and breathless moan. "Then I guess we aren't just friends hmm?" He mumbled against the shell of her ear and she rolled her eyes before gasping again as he began pumping in and out of her.   
  
God, did that feel so good.   
  
She let out a moan as her eyes rolled backwards and Luke smirked. He leans in closer, and she can feel his fingers filling her up even more, and while this is amazing, she really would like to have his dick inside of her. Luke kept going, his thumb brushing over her clit harshly as he rubbed against it with a quick but steady pace and damn it, she's starting to lose control as he spoke.   
  
"What? Does that feel good Princess?" And with any other guy, she would have stopped things as soon as he called her princess, but there's something strangely hot about Luke using the term to refer to her, so she clenched her thighs and began to ride his fingers.   
  
Luke quietly grunted, sliding his fingers out of her just as she was about to reach her climax and she pouted at him to show her displeasure. She's lying down on the bed, her face and chest flustered, legs spread wide and damn it, she wanted him back inside of her.   
  
"Luke." She whined and he looked down at her, all spread out and wet for him, her chest heaving. She watched as he unzipped his jeans, shimmying them off his legs before discarding his boxers, taking his dick out.   
  
She closes her eyes at the chill that fills the room, listening quietly as Luke began to pump himself until he was fully hard, groaning under his breath. After what felt like forever, she could feel his arms pressing down on the bed next to her.  
  
One hand gently grabbed her arm, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm gonna enter you ok?" He whispered quietly and she nodded, anticipation building inside of her.   
  
His other hand guided his dick inside her, and she bit back a moan. He stretched her out gently, and she squirmed as he kissed her neck, sucking hickies again before beginning to thrust into her, his pace slow.   
  
"Luke-" She moaned softly and he looked down at her as he pulled back, a grin forming on his face as he grabbed both of her arms, pulling them up so they were above her head as he began to go faster. They both moaned and gasped, Julie's hips bucking forward as Luke kept fucking her.   
  
She was way closer than before, and she figured he could tell based on the way he smashed their lips together. "God you feel so good clenched around me like that." He mumbled against her lips and Julie closed her eyes, her breath hitching.   
  
"Luke, I-" He thrust into her again with a low groan and she scrambled for purchase on his sheets, sweat dripping down her body as she trembled, her climax approaching. It hits her like a tidal wave and she squeezed her eyes closed, her mind blanking as he also came inside of her, their bodies tangled up.   
  
She let out a heavy sigh, throwing her head back on the pillow. God, she was spent. There was no way she was gonna get up after this. Luke grinned down at her and she rolled her eyes at him, leaning forward to kiss him. He kissed her back with a ferocity she hadn't been expecting.   
  
"Uh uh." She mumbled pulling back. "I gotta go pee." Luke pouted as she slipped out of his grasp, before walking into the bathroom. She quickly peed, wincing at how sore her body felt before walking back into Luke's room, slipping her underwear and cotton dress back on, cuddling up next to Luke who had slipped his boxers and sweatshirt back on as well.   
  
"Round 2 later?" He asked and she rolled her eyes at him, resting her head on his shoulder. They'd have time to discuss this later. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.


End file.
